Internet Interaction
by BlumberBerry
Summary: Grimmjow dragged Ulquiorra to watch some porn on a live streaming website. Back in the real world, Matsumoto did the same to Orihime. What happens when Ulquiorra and Orihime see each other again over the internet, in a very queer situation? *snickers*
1. Chapter 1

"Grimmjow let go."

Grimmjow was dragging Ulquiorra to his room. "Come on, Syazel just hooked us up with wifi, and I wanna show you a live pr0n streaming website"

"I'm not interested, now let me go." Ulquiorra said firmly, pulling away from Grimmjow's grip. "Come on, you need to lighten up. I mean, lets celebrate that Aizen is gone with some good old pr0n."

Aizen indeed had been defeated, but all the espada stayed in Las Noches, with no meaning to their pathetic lives. Now that they had Internet, they could have some _fun._

Grimmjow threw Ulquiorra into the chair that faced his laptop, and leaned over him as his fingers typed gracefully onto the keyboard.

"You're gonna love this. We go on this streaming website and we get to see girls strip live in their own bedrooms. We can even put on our webcam so they can see who's watching." Grimmjow explained. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in what you want to show me, nor do I want to see it."

Ulquiorra made a move to stand up, but Grimmjow shoved him back down with one hand, as his other hand was setting up the webcam.

--

Meanwhile, in the world of the living, Matsumoto was staying at Orihime's place. Although Aizen was dead, Captain Hitsugaya's team were told to stay a little bit longer just in case of any arrancar that wanted to fight.

Matsumoto pulled Orihime to the computer. "Oi Orihime, it's so much fun. You get to talk to people over the Internet and everything. The shinigami threw Orihime into the chair. "B-But" Orihime stuttered. "No BUTS! We're going live on this site and that's final!"

After Matsumoto went live on this "Live pr0n streaming website" she began to pull off her shirt. Orihime stared shocked. "M-Matsumoto! What are you doing!"

The shinigami looked to the young girl after all she had wearing was her short skirt and bra. "I'm waiting for this site to assign us with someone to stream with. Don't worry, its private so only one person can watch."

"Watch?" Orihime asked horrified. "What do you mean watch?" A grin appeared on Matsumoto's face. "This." She said as she reached over Orihime's shirt and tried her best to pry it off. Orihime began squealing as she used all her might to keep it down. But Matsumoto wasn't one to give up easily.

--

"Aha!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "We are now matched up with a live girl. Now sit back and enjoy."

On the computer screen were two boxes. One showed Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra looking back at that computer while the other, who was supposed to be the other live streamer, was fizzy, but then a pictured appeared, followed by voices.

"M-Matsumoto! Please stop it!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

It was the girl Aizen told to kidnap. It was Orihime, but over her was another red head girl that was shirtless and was leaning over the seated Orihime. She was trying to pull off her shirt, but the healer tried her best to keep it down, small glimpses of her flat stomach was shown, followed by squealing and pleading from Orihime.

Grimmjow tried his best to hold in his laughter, he recognized that girl sitting as fast as Ulquiorra did. What the heck was an innocent girl like Orihime doing on a site like _this? _

Ulquiorra couldn't help but stare. He never thought he'd see this girl again, the one who seemed to unlock something inside him, the one who he seemed to have formed secret feelings for, especially not like this.

"Come on Orihime. Don't hide it, share it with the world" Cried Matsumoto. Ulquiorra could see that Orihime was trying her best to keep her shirt down.

He had to put an end to this. It seemed though that the girls didn't realize they were being watched. With that thought in mind, Ulquiorra called out her name, "Orihime."

--

One second, Orihime was trying with all her might to keep her shirt down, the next she heard her voice being called.

"Orihime."

She jerked her head in the direction of the computer screen, and she saw a face she would have never imagined she'd see again. His green eyes, pale skin, green tears, hollow mask. Yup it was him.

Orihime's eyes widened and her hands fell to her side as she stared at the image on the computer. As Orihime relaxed, Matsumoto took that chance to pry off Orihime's shirt completely.

--

Grimmjow began laughing as he watched Matsumoto pull off Orihime's shirt, revealing her massive breasts covered by her black bra.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened ten fold as he watched Orihime squeal and duck from the computer screen. Hiding her nudity from the guy who kidnapped her, but she didn't know that he was also the one who loved her.

---------------------------------------

**DAMMIT! WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?! I already have two uncompleted stories and here I go starting another. I'm a freaking retard. Someone shoot me.**

**Review please .**


	2. Chapter 2

After Orihime ducked from the computer screen, Matsumoto sighed. "Come on Orihime, this guy knows you. Come and talk to him!" Matsumoto grabbed one of Orihime's legs now that she was on all fours and try to pull her back into the seat.

"Do you know who that is?" Orihime squealed between breaths as she tried to crawl away. "They're espada!"

Matsumoto dropped Orihime's leg as she ran into her room and locked the door. She turned to the computer screen, still only wearing a bra and skirt and stared at the two men. Yup, she recognized their uniform and hollow masks.

--

Grimmjow almost began drooling as Matsumoto sat back down in front of the computer, her chest shaking with each movement.

Ulquiorra was still recovering from what he just saw. The images of Matsumoto lifting Orihime's shirt, her ducking, then her squeals and pleading as the shinigami pulled at her legs.

--

"Ah, Orihime's right, you two are espada. I guess that means it's time to shut you off." Matsumoto's hand reached out for the mouse, and right before she was about to click the red X, which would close the browser, Ulquiorra called out.

--

After Matsumoto's statement, it was now or never for Ulquiorra. If she logged off now, it would be impossible to get matched up with her. So he called out, "Wait." Before Matsumoto could log off.

"May I speak with Orihime Inoue?" he asked.

Grimmjow stood behind him shocked by what the former cuatro espada just said. He always thought something fishy was going on between Ulquiorra and Orihime, but now his suspicions only raised.

--

Matsumoto was bored with the computer now, so she nodded the to green-eyed man and stood up. Grimmjow almost had a nosebleed getting a better look at her body.

--

Orihime locked the door behind her and slid down the base of her door. She brought her knees close to her chest sighed.

"What just happen?" she muttered under her breath. Suddenly there was knocking on her door. "Orihime, one of those guys want to talk to you." Matsumoto cried from behind the white door of Orihime's room.

"Um, Ok." She called back, "I'll use the computer in my room."

With that said, Matsumoto walked back to the living room computer and said, "Orihime will log on using her computer, give her a sec." To the two espada .

--

Ulquiorra waited patiently as one the box with Matsumoto disappeared, and supposedly, Orihime was logging back into the session from her computer. Grimmjow was on his bed, bored with the situation. No stripping girls for him. He was so bored, he didn't even care that Ulquiorra was in _his _room, using _his _computer.

--

Orihime quickly shuffled through her closet and slipped on a light blue shirt, then made her way to the laptop that was opened on her desk. She was confused on who of the two espada wanted to talk to her, and why for that matter, but once she logged on, she only saw Ulquiorra's face.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she asked.

The teal eyed esapda nodded, "Orihime," he started, "I have something that I inquire of you."

A lump formed in Orihime's throat. _'What could he possibly want from me?' _

"U-Um….w-what is it?" she asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence before he continued. "I would like to invite you over for tea."

Orihime's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Tea?" she asked. Ulquiorra nodded. But then in the back, Orihime heard Grimmjow yelling, "He means he would like you to go on a date with him!"

Her eyes widened. "A date?" she asked. Ulquiorra shrugged, "I guess you could call it that." Orihime's eyebrows relaxed as she thought of the situation. Aizen was dead so there was no threat, and none of the espada had anything against her, so it would be safe. But then she asked herself, _'Why is Ulquiorra asking me on a date?_'

Well, the only way to find out was to go. Right?

"Um….." Orihime started, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "S-Sure, I guess…..I, will….."

Without hesitation, Ulquiorra began speaking, "I will pick you up tomorrow night at eight. Dress casual."

And at that, Ulquiorra logged off.

--

Ulquiorra turned to face Grimmjow, who he saw had a devilish grin painted across his face. "Real smooth"

Ulquiorra stood up. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" he asked sternly. Grimmjow widened his eyes. "What? No, it's a compliment dick head."

--

The thoughts of what just happened spun through Orihime's head. Ulquiorra had always been stern, serious, and some might say '_mean', _towards her, so why ask her on a date. But if Orihime knew anything, she sure knew she wasn't going to tell Matsumoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was only supposed to be a one shot. But so many people wanted it to be continued....so fine! DX**

**Also, have you guys read wutai flea's story, "Dendro Del Noche" Its good as hell! One of the best fan fictions I've ever read. READ IT OR I SHOOT YOU! D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:45, and thankfully Matsumoto left on a hunt to cleanse some hollows. Orihime just took a shower with some of her favorite lavender scented shampoo. She reached her hand out from the stall, grabbed her pink towel and wrapped it around her body.

Once she was in her bedroom, Orihime dug through her closet, and took out a plain dress. It was casual, she would usually where it when she went shopping. The dress was white and was tightened by a wrap just below her breasts. The rest of the dress flowed from her body and stopped at around her knees.

Yup, it was 8 on the dot, but still no Ulquiorra. Orihime was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, waiting for a knock that was supposed to erupt from her door. Suddenly, she heard the sound as if fabric was ripping, and spun around, dropping her brush.

There was Ulquiorra walking out of a garganta, in her room. "Are you ready?" he asked in his usual tone of voice. Orihime nodded, a bit taken back that he just entered her bedroom. He reached out to her, hand in air, waiting for her to take his. Once she did, Ulquiorra pulled her up and the two walked through the garganta.

Orihime noticed that as the walked threw the black abyss, Ulquiorra was still wearing his arrancar uniform. Why would he wear that when Aizen was gone? Well, there's probably nothing else to wear in Hueco Mundo, Orihime thought.

They stepped out of the garganta. Orihime felt shivers go up her spine being in Las Noches again, surrounded by these white walls. Unknowingly, her face flushed as memories infiltrated her head, memories of all the terrible things that had happened. Ulquiorra noticed and placed his arms around her in a warm embrace.

Orihime was still in her thoughts when she suddenly felt warmth radiating around her body. She snapped from her daydreams and parted her lips. Ulquiorra still held her in embrace.

"Ulquiorra….what are you doing?" Orihime asked, confused.

He stood back up and placed his hands back in his pockets, "I could ask you the same thing." Then he turned around and began walking, Orihime scurried over to his side as they walked down the corridors of Las Noches.

"This is taking to long." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath. Orihime looked up at him confused as she walked by his side. "What is?" Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and sonidoed down the hallway, earning a gasp from Orihime.

When her senses came back to her, Orihime was sitting in a plain white room at a small white table, across from her _date._

In front of her was a cup of steaming tea. Orihime glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact with him. This was in fact her first date, but she didn't think it would be so um…….dull.

"Are you not thirsty?"

His question snapped Orihime out of her trance. An 'o' formed on her lips as she finally made eye contact then took a sip of her tea. It tasted sweet, surprisingly to her exact liking.

Well, on a date, people usually talk….right?

"So um…." Orihime started, wanting to know why exactly he wanted to have this time with her, "Why did you ask me on a date?"

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you humans ask each on '_dates?" _He asked, answering her question with a question. Orihime stiffened, "Um….." she began fiddling with her fingers, "….it's usually when they have in interest in the person." Orihime explained.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows relaxed after taking another sip of tea. A moment of silence passed before he continued. "Wouldn't that apply here as well?" he asked.

Orihime's eyes widened. _'He's interested in me?' _she mentally asked herself. She tried her best to keep a straight face, but that didn't stop a blush from appearing. "O-Oh….." she trailed off.

"Why are you embarrassed that I'm interested in you."

That question only made the blush intensify, which started making her go all-defensive. "I-I'm not embarrassed!" she shot back. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Then why is your face red?"

Orihime stiffened. "Well…I…ah…I………" she never did answer this question. Ulquiorra sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes after all there tea was gone.

Some date…..

"We were thinking…." He started, finally breaking the ice.

_We?_

"We as in all the espada. We were thinking we would like to move in the real world. Well, more precisely, me, Grimmjow, Syazel, Halibel, Nnoitora, and Nel. And we would like to start going to Karukura High School."

---------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long....dam FF got all jacked up =_="**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment of silence. "Come again?" asked Orihime,

Ulquiorra sighed. "I lied actually." Placing his teacup down. He then looked to stare straight into her eyes. "Actually, its partially true. We do want to attend a high school, but not yours."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Captain Commander of soul society is creating a high school, " Ulquiorra started, "And he wanted everybody who is advanced with riatsu. Involving the espada, humans with special abilities, and I suppose some shinigami."

Orihime's eyes filled with delight. "That's great!" she praised. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "The problem is though….." There was a moment of silence, "Anyone attending must completely forget about meeting the espada or your group of friends."

He banged his fists on the small table and leaned across so his face was now merely inched from hers. "And I wand you to attend."

Orihime didn't say anything, instead her eyes widened.

Ulquiorra took note of the lack of response, and then he began speaking again. "Although you will forget about me and this date, I hope to start it all over with you Orihime, and hopefully, we can meet again with new starts."

At that, he pressed his lips against hers as his other hand slid into his pocket and pulled out a device that Rukia used to wiped Orihime's memory not to long ago. Ulquiorra held it above them and whispered into her lips. "I just hope I will fall in love with you again."

He clicked the button, and then a cloud of pink air engulfed the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YES! YES YES! Here's my plan! :D**

**First of all…I started this story hoping for it to remain a one shot, but everyone wanted it to continue without me having an idea =_=" **

**So I will be starting a sequel to this where Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatski, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Nel, Nnoitora, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Syazel, Grimmjow, and maybe a few other people go to a high school which captain commander created.**

**Here's a more informal summary:**

**Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatski, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all remember each other a friends.**

**While Nel, Nnoitora, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Syazel, and Grimmjow remember working for that evil dick head Aizen.**

**So they go to the school with the memory of how the espada once working for Aizen, but they never met before. So…..it's still ulquihime :D And I guess renruki….and ichinel, and tatski x uryu.**

**I hope you guys like it. Remember though……….it won't be added as a new chapter on this story….it'll be a whole new story, with this as a backstage pass ^_^ Add me to ur author's alert if u wanna be notified about when this story comes out :D**


End file.
